


Quiet

by readysetstarker



Series: Anonymous Said... [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Tony was used to his lovers quite literally screaming his name in bed. He was used to loud, boisterous proclamations of love and worship. He was accustomed to men and women crying his name until it echoed off his bedroom walls like a prayer sung in church.Peter was the antithesis of everything Tony expected.prompt fill from tumblr
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Anonymous Said... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541701
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> i really liked this one. it was different from a lot of the ones i was getting when i originally opened up my inbox. 
> 
> **prompt from tumblr:** I know everyone loves Peter LOUD in bed but consider this: Peter being quiet but no less passionate in bed.

Tony was used to his lovers quite literally screaming his name in bed. He was used to loud, boisterous proclamations of love and worship. He was accustomed to men and women crying his name until it echoed off his bedroom walls like a prayer sung in church.

Peter was the antithesis of everything Tony expected.

Their first time together, slow and gentle, working their way up to their passion, Tony worried he wasn’t doing things right. He had touched Peter in every way he thought was pleasurable, taken him into his mouth and held the younger man’s hips down as he bucked and squirmed across the mattress, and yet Peter never made a sound. He didn’t throw his head back and wail when he came a little too quickly, didn’t scream Tony’s praises above his trembling thighs. 

Peter’s chest heaved with deep breaths, sweat glistening under the low lights above the bed, and one hand came down to tangle with Tony’s hair, petting him, praising him. His hand shook as he whispered apologies for not lasting longer.

It wasn’t until just a little while later, when Peter’s miraculously-short refractory period had passed, that he understood. As he rolled his hips into the lithe body beneath him, strong arms unusually gentle on his shoulders, he could hear Peter’s voice in his ear.

“Yes,” he breathed, the word nearly lost amongst the multitude of little moans escaping him with each breath, perfectly timed with the roll of Tony’s hips. “Right there, right — ah, _fuck_ — right there, don’t stop. _Ah_, please, Tony, don’t stop!”

Tony knew him now. He responded with his body, with nails raking fire-hot paths down his shoulders and ankles locking his hips between Peter’s legs, soundtracked by a chorus of pretty little moans and praise, whispered, like he was afraid of anyone other than Tony hearing him.


End file.
